Forgotten
by GettaDog
Summary: A young girl with a hard life cannot survive the world until a person came into her world and save her...who may it be? read...and find out
1. Different

Two years ago,in a village, up in the sky lived a young girl who has just turned eleven .She had sky blue eyes,blonde silky hair and whiskers on her cheeks.  
Just as she was walking to school a young ginger hair boy ran next to her and smiled, she smiled back .The boy looked all around and then looked at the girl "It looks like Hemei isn't coming." the boy said sadly. The girl smile and replied "Don't worry he's always late.". As they walked on toward their school they notice that the school doors had closed. The two of them looked at each other and they both legged it towards the door and then slowed down. The girl put her finger on her lips and then silently opened the door, the boy walked in first as the girl gently closed the door behind her .They tip toed though the corridors and past other classes "If sensei finds us were dead." whispered the girl. They arrive at a room ,while the girl kept a look out , the boy looked though the window "All clear." the boy whispers. They both open the door and walked in to their class "Your late." The white hair boy said "Ninjas can't be late or else your not a ninja and if ninjas are late that's means you are stupid ninjas."the class laughs. The boy glares at him and then turns to the girl "He really does annoy me." growled the boy , The girl laughs"Iymato annoys everyone,mostly the girls...pervert" the girl looks up to Iymato, and gives him a quick smile "Hey Umi,sit next to me!" A voice calls out. The girl looks around and waves to the caller "Hey Hemei!" she laughed. She climbed up the steps and sat next to him and smiles sweetly "Hey, Umi what about me?" cried the boy. Umi looks at the boy "er, sorry Buka no room, why don't you sit next to Hemac?" Umi smiled. Buka's face drop and he glares at Hemac, who is sitting on his own staring into mid-air suddenly the class room door slams and footstep came closer to Buka "Late Buka?" said the teacher, The class try and keep their laughs in "I wasn't the only one late, Umi was as well" Buka quietly said "what, Umi was here all the time you just came in!" Iymato yelled out. The classes laughs were getting louder trying to keep them in. Buka face turns red,Umi looked guilty .The teacher sighs "Come to me at half one, detention.". Buka put his head down in shame and the class couldn't hold their laughs in any more and screams out with laugher. Umi quietly put her hand up "Sir, it wasn't just Buka it was me as well." The class stops laughing and they all turn to Umi. Buka's face lifts up and he smiles "Well then, detention for you and Buka." the teacher corrected. Buka climbed up the stairs and sits next to Hemac and he smiles at Umi, she smiles back. The teacher coughs "Right class, before we start on light angle justu, we have a new student.". A young girl with long brown hair and grass green eyes walks in "everyone this is Kimiko, Kimiko class."Some of the boys in the class starts to whistle. Kimiko starts blushing while Buka glares angry at her he thought to himself "She's ugly" He then turns to Umi and sighs and starts to day-dream. Umi was to busy glaring at Kimiko to notice Buka. They lined up to show the teacher their new justu "right then Buka , your turn" the teacher called out. Buka did his hands sighs and he shouted "Light angel justu!" seconds after big white wing grew from Buka's back , The teacher smiled and ticked buka off the list "Well done Buka, next up is...Umi" sighed the teacher. Umi stood out from the crowd and smiled . Kimiko watched Umi from the back , not taking her eyes off her,As Umi was closing her eyes she then copied the same hand signs Buka did and shouted "Light angle justu!" suddenly huge black wings hung from Umi's back , The class gave out a big screech .Umi stop and look behind her to see her wings were black,not white. "I'm sure I said light angle justu."The class took three step back from Umi, she turns back to the teacher but to find the teacher had gone ,Kimiko started to laugh,and the class joined in "Werido,werido." class chanted. "It's not funny!" Buka shouted back but the class still carried on Hemei,Hemac and Buka both looked at Umi, to see tears were falling down her cheeks "Shut up!" she screamed and then she ran out the classroom down the corridors . Buka and Hemei looked at each other and ran after her. Moments later the teacher came back into the room, to see the class was laughing and Umi,Buka and Hemei had gone "Where's Umi?" the teacher ask. "She ran out crying" laughed one of the class members. The teacher frowned "Everyone back to your seats , while I find Umi and the rest." . The students laughed back to the seat and wiped their tears away , the teacher stormed out "Man, I haven't laugh that much in ages!" sniggered Iymato. Meanwhile Umi ran outside and sat on a near by bench and carried on crying "Umi!" shouted Buka . He ran over to her "Go away!" cried Umi.  
"No , Umi don't say that." Buka said sadly . He sat next to her and turned his head upside down to see her hidden face "Pay no attention to them losers." he continued "There nothing but bakas" . Umi carried on crying . Buka sighed and sat up "Once upon a time there was a little boy.".Umi looked up to listen to Buka's story . "The boy had big long horns! " He continued "People made fun of him because of his difference, One day a little girl went missing and her mother was terrible worried and she ask the boy if he could find her daughter, the boy agreed and went out looking for the girl, he found her up a mountain, so the boy used his big long horns to climb up the mountain and he finally reached the girl, and he carried her home , the town was there waiting for him and gave out a huge cheer when they saw the girl, the boy became a hero and no one made fun of the boy again" Buka looked down at Umi and smiled, Umi smiled back. "See, it doesn't matter if your different , it matters about your personality".  
"That's so beautiful" sniffed Hemei. Buka turned around and lifted up an eyebrow , Umi giggled .She then gave Buka a hug "Thanks Buka ,Your the best" she happily said. "Your welcome" Blushed Buka "There you are!" shouted the teacher  
"Uh-Oh , Busted" Hemei Mumbled and he tip toe next to Buka the teacher walked over and Hemei fell on the floor and grabbed onto the teacher leg "No,I'm too young to die,There's so many things in life I haven't done yet!" cried Hemei  
"Don't be a drama king!" growled the teacher. "he only sending us back to class" sighed Buka .Hemei stood up and put his hand behind his head "I Knew that" Hemei said as like nothing had happen. Buka and Umi stood up and started to walk back to class , Hemei followed. As they walked back into class the class mates started the giggle . Buka glares at them, while Umi quietly walk back to her seat. "Right then, we'll leave light angle justu for another day" said the teacher. As the hours went by ,the end of school bell rang "Remember class, tomorrow you'll will be put into your groups, have a safe trip home." the teacher said happily . "It sounded , he's happy where finally going." Iymato mumbled to Kimiko. The class got their stuff and started making their way out the class room. The corridors started to fill with student. As Umi was walking home she saw a shell on the edge of the road ,she bent down to get it and picked it up "hmm.. I think Mokuba would like this." she thought to herself and she skip all the way home. "I'm home!" she shouted as she closed the paper door behind her, She then slipped her shoes off "Umi!" a voice cried as footsteps got nearer and then a young boy with Brownish blonde hair jumped on Umi "Hey Mokuba." smiled Umi "Look what I found." she showed the shell which she was grasping in her hands "Wow,pretty!" Mokuba smiled , She then handed him the shell "Mummy,Mummy!" Mokuba said excitedly . He ran into the kitchen and showed his mother the shell "Look what Umi found!" Mokuba Jumped.  
"Aw, that's very cute Mokuba." Smiled the mother as she mix the ingredients. She bent down to take a closer look "You better keep that somewhere safe." she softly said .Mokuba nodded and ran into his room. Umi entered the kitchen "So, did you find out what group your in?" The mother asked. Umi sat down at the table "No, not yet where finding out tomorrow" .Mokuba ran back in and sat next to Umi and smiled,she smiled back "Taia,Dinner ready!" shouted the mother . A teen age girl with black straight hair walks in the kitchen glaring at Umi with her Brown hazel eyes. The mother put down two different dinners. "Deer for Umi and Ramen for Mokuba ,Taia and me" sighed the mother . Taia glares at Umi "God,Umi why don't you have to have something different to us,weirdo."Growled Taia. "Because Taia, Umi needs meat or else something bad will happen." her mother explained "what,like she will scare us to death with her weirdness looks like your done for Makime," laughed Taia  
"Hey! Don't call mum by her first name, you know the rules!"growled Umi. Makime sighed and carried on eating ,As Umi and Taia ate their dinner they'd never took their eyes off each other. Every food they put in their mouths , their glares got sharper "Weirdo." thought Taia  
"Baka." thought Umi. As they finally finish their dinner, Umi and Taia both stood up at the same time still glaring . Mokuba looked up at Umi and Taia and then glared at his mum , Makime looked  
At Mokuba and lifted up an eyebrow "Please don't that Mokuba." sighed Makime  
"Sorry mum." Mokuba apologised. "I'm off to bed." Yawned Umi "Goodnight." she said as she kissed her mum. "Goodnight Mokuba." she continued as she hugging Mokuba and then walked straight past Taia into her room . "Aren't we a nice family." Makime said in a sarcasm way.  
The next day, Umi was wide awake exited for her new group. As she got ready for school Taia leaned on the door "Hope you die,brat" Taia snarled "Aw, your so nice, why don't you burn in hell?" Umi said trying to keep calm. "That would be a little bit hard, seeming I'm more of an angel" Taia continued, Just as Umi was about to walk out Taia stuck her arm out and blocked her way and lent over and whispered in Umi's ear "Bad things are going to happen too you,Just wait and see and you'll see who good or bad" Taia Growled and then she walked off . Umi frowned and walked nto the kitchen "Good luck , Umi." Makime smiled as she handed Umi her lunch and then gave her a quick kisses "Thanks mum." Umi replied and she slipped back into her shoes and walked outside to start a new adventure. As she walked too school Buka and Hemei both ran towards her and smiled,she smiled back. "Do you think we'll be in the same group?" Asked Hemei  
"Hope so, were like best friends." Replied Buka .  
"Don't worry, we'll probably be in the same group" said Umi as she put her arms around the boys.  
They looked at each other and laughed. As they arrived to school , little children were lining up in rows "I'm guessing their joining." Hemei mumbled . Umi and Buka nodded and walked inside the school . "If were not in the same group, were still friends, right?" Umi asked "Right." Buka and Hemei agreed. The three of them walked into the class room and sat in the same row. A table was set at the front with headbands lied perfectly down, on the headband were two triangles "oh, look our headband!" shouted Umi as she looked at Hemei and Buka. Just as she finish the 8 o'clock bell rang, and the teacher walked into the class room."Right then,You all know what going on today?" the teacher asked "Right, first up I'm going to read group by group out." he coughed and then called out there names "Group one, Kala,Gou and Hoto."He continued "Group four, Iymato,Kimiko and.."  
he paused "Hemei." .Hemei mouth dropped "Moving on, Group five Umi." He paused again, Umi looked at the teacher with her eyes wide open. "Buka and Hemac"  
"Hemac!" Buka and Umi both shouted "Are you sure it's not Hemei?" ask Buka "They are twins!". The teacher look at the listen "Nope, it defiantly says Hemac" the teacher continued with the list. "Hemac,you've got to be kidding me." Buka thought to himself .Finally the teacher finish the list "Now then, you can now collect you headbands and go back to your seats to wait for your new sensei." The teacher happily said . One by one the students collected their new headband and tied them where they wanted it, Most of them where on the heads , some where around their arms but Umi had hers around her neck and they all walked back into their seat in there new groups. The door opened and the first sensei walked in, He had Brown long hair tied up in a high pony and two green arrows at the sides of his cheeks , that made his Blue eyes stand out.. "Right then, I'll be taking group five." Said the new sensei. Umi and Buka looked at each other and stood up and left the class room. They walked into a ally were a water fountain was , they all sat down facing the water fountain as the new sensei sat on it "Right then, we'll start off by telling about us, ok I'll start, Hello I'm Hotomo Ichimigo ,I'm 21 years old and I like reading , now your turn." He pointed at Buka "Ok, My name is Buka Ichimigo, I'm 10 years old and I like hanging around with my mates." Buka then looked at Umi "Ok, My name is Umi Uchiha." Hotomo stopped her "Don't you mean Ichimigo?" he asked "No, I took my fathers name, my mother name she picked for me is Ichimi Ichimigo but I don't like that name so I went after my fathers name ,Umi Uchiha." Hotomo looked confused "so you mean your half Uchiha, half Ichimigo?" Umi nodded , Hotomo sighed "Carry on." Umi continued "Right then, my name is Umi Uchiha, I'm Eleven years old and I like deer." she then looked Hemac "Hello my name is Hemac Ichimigo,I'm Eleven years old and I like being on my own." Hemac miserably said . "well then, I'm your new sensei and we'll be doing missions, but first we need to do a bell test." Hotomo smiled "A bell test?" Umi and Buka both thought "Sounds easy." Hemac said  
"Oh, but it's not, If you fail your going back a year." Hotomo continued smiling . Buka's face turned Pale and he took huge gulps. "So, Are you ready for the bell test?"


	2. The Test

Umi,Buka and Hemac looked at each and nodded "Were ready." they said all at the same time. Hotomo smiled and stood up "Follow me.". He then walked out the ally and lead the way to a gate "When you walk though his gate you'll be transported to the floor, Unless you want to jump of the edge." He grinned, He then walked though the gate and disappeared , Buka looked at Umi and bowed "Ladies first" he smiled , Umi then bowed as well "No, I insist you go first." She smiled back "No you first"  
"No, I insist You first" she growled. They then pressed their foreheads together , "No you!" they both snarled. Hemac sighed and pushed them out the way and walked though the gate,Umi and Buka looked at each other "We both go at the same time." Umi glared. "Fine!" Buka sharply said , They then linked arms and both walked though the gate. They arrived in a small wood , and as they look up they sky village was floating above them. "Wow, I never knew we were that high up." said Umi. Buka nodded . Hemac,Buka and Umi stood in front of Hotomo . He waited till they were quite , He held up two bells and smiled "I have two bells in my hand, the idea is to take the bells from me. If you succeed you will pass , but first I have a question, who had their breakfast toady?" . The Group looked at each other and shrugged "I'm guessing none of you did, great , this makes things more challenging." he grinned. Buka put his hand up "But there's only two bells, and there are three of us." he confusedly said. Hotomo smiled and continued "I was getting up to that point, the person who does not succeed will be tied to a near by tree and watch their team-mates have lunch." he put a clock down. "You have till noon, to collect the bells." Umi looked at the clock. "That means we have 2 hours to get the bells" she thought to herself. Hotomo looked at the clock, "Ready,Steady...Go!" he slammed the clock alarm and disappeared. Buka jumped back "Whoa, he's fast!" . Hemac ran into the wood to find him , and then Umi and Buka followed , Hemac stopped so did Buka and Umi ,Hemac pointed to their sensei reading a book "He's begging us to get him,that fool" Grinned Hemac. He then hid in the bushes , Umi silently followed along with Buka. "How can you see with a fringe cover in one of your eyes." Buka asked but then got a hit on his head by Umi "Shut up, You'll blow our cover." Umi whispered , Then Hotomo faced the other way. "Now our chance!" Hemac whispered and then ran out the brushes and headed towards Hotomo , Just as Hemac was about to grab the bell Hotomo lifted his hand and poked Hemac's arm downwards , He fell face first into the ground. "Ouch, Hemac got owned." Sniggered Buka "Now, my turn." grinned Umi and she too ran out the brushes , she jumped in front of Hotomo and Pulled tongues , Hotomo looked at her and lifted an eyebrow "Tricked you." she said , Hotomo eyes went wide open and look at the bells to see one had gone. He turn and faced Hemac and saw he was holding up on of the bells. "I'm not missing all the fun." Buka thought to himself and he too ran out the brushes and jumped on Hotomo. Hotomo tried to shake Buka off but Buka kept tight hold. Umi grabbed hold of Hotomo and tried to grab the bell but Hotomo poked her hand downward ,making her miss . Hotomo then tried to get Buka off But couldn't reach so he spun around and around "Er, I am getting kinda dizzy here!" Buka yelled. Umi then tripped up Hotomo and went to grab the bell to see it was gone "Huh,What the!" she confusedly said , She down to see Buka had already got the bell while Hotomo span around, "I'm...getting...squished!"Buka mumbled under Hotomo so Hotomo got up and wiped the dirt of his clothes while Buka gasp for air "Well, I see Buka and Hemac got the bells." Hotomo smile and he looked at his clock "With 1 hour and 20 minutes to spare." He looked up at Umi and grinned "I guess we can have lunch early." Hotomo smirked and then head towards Umi "No, Please!" Umi Begged. Hotomo picked up Umi and swung her over his shoulders. "My Mum packed my lunch for me, I can't let that go to waste!" she yelled kicking her leg in the air "Well, I'll have it." Hotomo grinned .He then pinned Umi to a tree and tied rope around her. He turned and faced Buka and Hemac "Don't feed any food to her, or you fail!" He glared and then walked off "eh, sorry Umi." Buka apologised but Umi kept glaring , they sat down and started to eat their lunch. More noises came from Umi's tummy every time they took a bite "I did most of the work!" Moaned Umi. "I helped!" she then looked at Buka with cute puppy eyes,Buka looked at her and laughed so he then looked around and took a bit off his sandwich ,he then fed it to Umi "What are you doing!" Yelled Hemac "Your going to get us failed." . Buka looked at Hemac "Well, I'd rather fail then see Umi starving." Buka smiled. Umi smiles back, He took another bit of his sandwich and fed it to Umi. Hotomo hung from the tree, he bellowed "You!" , Buka's eyes flew open wide with shock "Holy Shit!" He yelled and he fell backward while Hemac started to choke on his drink . Hotomo laughed "You, Pass." . Buka flung back up "The teacher said what?" Umi was still tied to the tree in a shock pose to say anything , Hemac still choking on his drink . "God, I didn't mean to scare you that much," Hotomo embarrassedly said. "You scared the living day light out of us!" Buka twitched "And I think Hemac going to turn blue soon," Hemac drank more of his drink and sighed. Hotomo coughed "Anyway,you all pass."  
"Pass?" Hemac said confusedly "You said we would fail of we gave Umi food,and we did."  
"Exactly, That what teamwork is all about, putting others first and working together, example, Umi both helped you two to get the bells." Hotomo continued "If you all work together you could all win the challenge." Hotomo smiled and then untied Umi , Umi sighed and glared at Hotomo. Hotomo smiled "I'll meet you here again ,ok?"  
"Ok!" Buka joyfully said and Hotomo and Umi smiled as the sun setted.


	3. Heart Broken

3 months later. It was a hot day and Umi and Hemac were swimming in a lake while Buka was checking is pack-back "Food...check,Water...check,Clothes...Check," He continued though the list . "Come on Buka!" yelled Umi from the water and slashing Hemac "Your missing the fun."

"I'll be in there in a minute." He replied back. Umi looked at Hemac "why did sensei ask us to meet him here?" she asked , Hemac shrug "Mission,probably." He then swam back to the edge of the lake and climb out leaving Umi in the water , "Come on Buka!" she yelled again , she waited in the water for a bit longer and then she climbed out and walked over to Buka "Why are you taking so long?" she mumbled. Buka looked at her and then went back to packing. She sighed and went into the changing room ,just as she went in Hemac came out fully dressed. Seconds later Umi came out "When is sensei?" she asked as she tided her headband around her neck. "I'm not sure but his probably a big mission if he taking ages." Buka excitedly said.

"Don't get your hopes up." Sighed Hemac. "It's sound lame, like the others

"I agree with Buka, sensei never takes this long." Umi agreed. "Maybe It's a B rank mission, Or a A Rank!" She squealed. As they waited for about half an hour , Hotomo finally came with a huge grin on his face, "What's up with you?"Hemac said as he step back

"I've got you a special mission" Hotomo grinned , Umi and Buka eyes glowed. "Is it a big mission!" Buka jumped up and down with joy "It's an B rank" Hotomo smiled "An B rank!" the group shouted "Are we going to save a princess!" Umi squealed

"Nope." Hotomo said still smiling

"Are we going to fight a bad guy, and send he crying back to his to his village."

"Nope."

"er...beat up someone?"

"Maybe."

"It must be boring then..." Hemac yawned , Buka frowned "What is this big mission then?".Hotomo smiled "Were going to escort a boy back to his village." Buka and Umi's face drops "Told you it was going to be boring." Hemac sniggered "But, this boy is no ordinary boy he is the prince of the Strom village." Hotomo continued , Buka and Umi's face lifted a bit "At least he royal." Buka smiled "and if he royal there must be danger!" Umi and Buka started to squeal again. "Ok, then meet your mission." Hotomo step aside and a young boy with pale skin and royal clothes on was waiting behind Hotomo

"Wow..he hot" Umi blushes, Buka growled and pushed his elbow into Umi's rips "Ow, what was that for!" She shouted.

"Nothing." Frowned Buka . The boy laughed , Umi walked over to him, and put her hand out "Hello , I'm Umi ." The boy took her hand "I'm Yusha Koitowa." He gently kissed Umi's hand, She blushed , Buka stormed over and growled "I'm Buka, and who the hell are you?" Umi whacked Buka over the head,she glared at Buka and frowned "Be nice to your royals Buka." Yusha laughed

and Umi laughed with him , Then Hemac walked over and lifted a quick smile "Hello...I'm Hemac"

Yusha smiled and put his hand out "I'm Yusha." Hemac looked at his hand and looked back up at Yusha "I don't do hand shakes, there a symbol of trust, and I don't trust you yet." Yusha lowed his hand , "Sorry." Hemac then walked off "Is he always like this?" Yusha asked "Yes...we think he as a emotion problem, Just before he was smiling and playing in the lake, and then he all miserable." Yusha Laughed , Buka looked at Yusha and glared "I see you all got to know each other." Smiled Hotomo, He walked off and then appeared with 4 horses "We all have a horse each, To ride on."

Umi and Buka both ran to a horse Umi had a black horse, Buka Had a dark brown horse, Hemac had a light brown horse, Hotomo had a Whit horse with dark brown spots, and , They all jumped on and Yusha Jumped onto Hemac's Horse and the grouped walk off, "I've haven't ridden a horse Before" Buka said anxiously. "It's mostly because you kept falling asleep in lessons." Hemac laughed

"I was tried." Buka innocently smiled , Hemac and Umi laughed.

As they travelled toward the storm village 3 suns and 3 moons went by and the 4 sun rose , Buka and Umi were asleep on the horses with ropes attach to Hotomo Horse "They must be tried." Hemac yawned

"You look tried,Do you want a rest?" Hotomo asked

"I'm ok, I don't need to rest." Yusha fell asleep on Hemac's back , and Hotomo and Hemac carried on. 3 hours pasted and they finally arrived at the storm village "Buka, Umi were here." Hotomo shouted to wake them up, But he shouted to loud and Buka jumped and fell off his horse, Umi woke up and yawn. She looked at Buka and laughed "Are we down in the dumps?" Buka looked at Umi and frowned "Oh ha ha ha." He got up and brushed the mud off and got back onto his horse. They headed towards to the village "We haven't been attack yet." Buka sighed

"Do you want to be attacked?" Hemac asked .

"If it involves fighting , then yes." The grouped stopped at the gates and let the prince get off "Thank you very much." Yusha smiled

"No problem." Hotomo smiled. The group turned around the prince waved "Oh, I forgotten something!" The Yusha ran back over and gave Buka a necklace "What's this?" Buka Asked "It's a storm necklace, It can tell you, when a storm is coming." Smiled Yusha

"Oh...Thanks, I guess" Buka slightly smiled. The group walked away from the village as Yusha waved and then entered the gates.

"I'm still tried..." Buka yawned.

"There's a hotel we can sleep in." said Hotomo, Buka woke up a little and carried on.

As they arrived at the Hotel a huge rain cloud appeared over the hotel "I don't like this place..." Umi shivered

"It looks ok to me." Hemac grinned. The storm necklace Yusha gave Buka started to change colour. Buka looked at it "I'm guessing that means a storms coming" Sighed Buka ,

"I hate storms." Umi moaned

" The hotel will have to do." Sighed Hotomo, They tried their horses to a tree outside and walked inside "Wait here" Commanded Hotomo , he walked walked to the reception. "I really don't like this place, it's to cold and creepy." Shivered Umi. She looked around

"At least there's somewhere to sleep." Yawned Buka. Hotomo walked backed "Were on the 5th floor." Hotomo sighed

"How many floors is there?" Hemac asked

"7 floors, I think." He thought to himself."Come lets go." he lead the group up 5 sets of stairs and into their room. "Right, 508" Hotomo said to himself as he opened the door. The door made a horrible noise it echo though Hotomo's mind. The group walked in. "It's better than I thought." Umi Smiled, They room had a golden theme, The beds were made from silk and sea shells craved into the woods ,the bathrooms had marble around the sinks , The floor was made from wood also.

"It's beautiful!" Squealed Umi , she ran into the room and laid on the bed , Buka joined her as he also laid on his bed. "This is way better than I thought." Smiled Buka. Hotomo laughed "I'm glad you like it." Umi and Buka rolled on there beds laughing , Hemac walked in and sat on his bed and glared "Hey, what's with you face." Buka laughed . Hemac glared more before facing the other way and falling sleep , "I'm going to sleep as well,I'm so tried." Yawned Buka and he to went to bed. Umi smiled "Ok." She looked at Hotomo who was in his bed and she smiled. "Life doesn't get better than this." she said to her self and she too closed her eyes and enter the dream land.

As minutes went buy, and minutes turned to hours, The group stayed fasts asleep, sounds of footsteps walked past the beds and out the door as it creak open but it didn't wake anyone up. As more minutes went by , suddenly , a huge explosion went off 2 floors down that woke up the group

"What was that!" Umi shouted with fright. Hotomo ran out the room and then ran back in. "The hotel is on fire!" he shouted. Umi and Buka looked at each other and then went to look at Hemac to see he had gone "Where's Hemac!" Hotomo Shouted

"I don't know!" Buka shouted back. "Wait here,I'll get help from the ground floor" Hotomo commanded Umi and Buka " But the floor block!" Umi cried. The Hotel shook. "I won't be long." Hotomo smiled and he ran back out he jumped out the window and walked down the side of the building,Umi and Buka looked at each other , The Hotel shook again. Umi screamed , Buka ran out and checked , he ran back out "The fire spreading, We have to go up!" he grabbed Umi's hand and ran out the room. The fire was on the same floor as them, getting closer and closer. Buka ran up the stairs keeping tight hold of Umi's hand. He went up the other stairs and then the next ones. To see he was in the attic,The building shook again. "Buka!" Umi screamed. Buka hugged Umi and tries to keep her calm "It's ok, we'll be fine." He smiled, She smiled back. Then a huge explosion came from the floor below them and the attic caught fire and huge plank of wood blocked Umi and Buka from exiting. "What do we do!" Umi screamed, Buka looked at Umi with a tear running down his cheek "Umi..." Buka looked at her sad

"What..."

"Do you promise." he stopped

"Promise what?" Umi asked

"Do you promise you'll never forget me." More tears ran down his cheeks , Umi froze "What do you mean?" Tears ran downs Umi's cheeks. "For god sake Umi, I love you!" He grabbed onto Umi and kissed her. He pushed her away and lifted her up and put her into his arms. "What are you doing!" Umi screamed. "We'll be best friends forever." Buka put a necklace around Umi's neck saying best friend. "Goodbye Umi." Buka cried. Umi looked at Buka "Your not going anywhere!" She screamed. Buka kicked open the window, Umi looked at the window and then back at Buka "No...no...no...no." She begged "Buka I want stay with you!"

"I do too,But I don't want to you to get hurt." He kissed her on the cheek and walked towards the window "No,no,no,no,no!" Umi screamed begging. .Buka cried ,he lets go of Umi and threw her out the window "BUKA!" she scream as she took her last glimpse of Buka's face. She fell on to soft gazebo, and bounce of it,The Building shook. Umi grabbed tight hold of the grass . Floor by floor the building collapse, a huge cloud of dust covered Umi and survives. As it disappeared , the was a horrible groan from the crowd , the dust cleared and the building wasn't standing up,it was in the floor in rubble "Buka!" Umi screamed again , she ran over to the rubble and started to dig though it, tear ran down her cheeks one by one. Someone from the crowd pulled Umi away from the rubble. "I'm sorry, but the person your properly looking for is dead." The person told Umi. Umi fell on the floor and started to cry, as it started to rain. She looked up and looked around "Where's Hotomo sensei?"she asked, Hemac walked over "He went back in, I think he dead." Hemac sighed . Umi looked at Hemac and then stood up. "I'm going home." Mumbled Umi

"It's going to take you 3 days on foot." Hemac mentioned

"I'm not going to walk." She did hands signs "Light angel justu." Her black wings hung from her back. She jumped up and flew away into the grey dull sky, As the memories of Buka echoed in her head.


	4. Tag your dead

Tag Your Dead

2 days past and Umi finally arrived home. Step by step ,she walked towards her home door, a Cry came from her home. She quietly Slide the door open. "I'm home." She whispered . The cry became louder. Umi walked into the kitchen, Makime was crying into the sink, "Mum?" Umi asked  
"Oh, Umi your home." Makime wiped her tears away "Your early."  
"Mum, what's wrong?" Umi wondered, More tears fell from Makime cheeks. "Mokuba is dead" Makime cried. Umi's face turned pale "What...how?" Umi stuttered  
"He was poisoned." Makime tried to stop crying "By who?" More question wondered into Umi's head "We don't know but all we do know that the person had an eagle mask on." Makime sniffed. Umi hugged her "Buka died as well." Umi cried . Makime hugged Umi back "Oh, honey." she stroked Umi's head, She looked at the clock and sniffed again "It's time for you to go to bed." Makime wiped her tears. Umi nodded slowly and headed to her room. As she was walking to her room, she couldn't help herself to look into Taia's room, so she took a peek in. Taia was in bed asleep, Umi went out but then went back in, An eagle mask was on the side of Taia's bed . Thoughts ran though her mind telling her to take a closer look, she tip toed over and looked closer at the mask. Drops of blood was on the mask she asked herself. "Did Taia killed Mokuba?" Taia's hand fell from the bed, more blood dripped from the hand. Umi jumped and step back. "Taia killed Mokuba!" she screamed inside of her. Umi then ran out the room and ran into hers. Panting like mad, Images and thought ran though her mind mix together evidence, then she remembered something Taia said. "Bad things are going to happen too you,Just wait and see and you'll see who good or bad" It echo and echo. Umi crawled into her bed and curled up still trying to think,she closed her eyes tight , thinking,wondering what might of happened. She held her head like she had an headache, Minute by minute she thought and thought. Tears ran down her cheeks, one fell with every thought. The grandfather clock stuck twelve and the tune echo though the hallway. Then suddenly when the clock finished , she open her eyes , It was glowing blood red, like cat eyes, hungry for something. Umi threw her quilt off, and step out of bed. Walking towards Taia's room slowly. she held an object in her hand , grasping it tight. She pushed open the door and stood in front of Taia's bed, She kicked it. Taia moaned and rolled to the other side, She kicked it again. Taia woke up and rubbed her eyes "Go to bed brat." Taia moaned. The object Umi's was holding shined into Taia's eyes, she held the object up to her nose "Umi...what have you got there?" Taia started to get nervous. Umi didn't speak. Taia notice her eye and sat up in her bed. "Umi...what's wrong with you?". Umi growled, but it wasn't her ordinary growl it was a dark deep growl. "Lets see who is good or bad." Umi voice was deeper , and more evil. Taia eyes flew wide open. Before Taia could scream , Umi threw the object straight into Taia's head. Her eyes lost it colour and blood dripped from her head. Umi grinned, A scream came from out side the door and glasses smashed. Umi blinked and her eyes turned back to blue and quickly turned and saw Makime stand , shaking with fear. "Mum!" Umi shouted. Makime ran into her room , Umi followed "Mum , I can explain!" Umi screamed, Makime grabbed a the same object Umi had "Stay back!" Makime shouted "Demon!" Umi looked at her, Makime grasped the object and went to put it into Umi but Umi ducked "Mother stop!" Makime Corned Umi , she was like a trapped mouse. Makime went to put the object into Umi again, Umi closed her eyes and then, A horrible sound Umi will never forget. She opened her eyes, Umi had hold of the object and it was in Makime , Makime looked at Umi confused, Blood pored from the wound and she fell and on the floor, Umi stood with horror, holding her breathe, She step backwards and then ran out the front door. One of her neighbours was taking his midnight walk "Hello, Umi." the man waved. Umi looked at him and then ran off. The man looks suspicious and saw the door was open. He took a look inside moments went by and he finally came out. "Demon Murder!" In homes, lights started to turn on, Umi hid behind a building, She held her head as the sound of angry villagers grew. Umi stood up and ran. Hemac stood at his window looking down at Umi, He grins and then walks away. Meanwhile the villagers gather in the town centre ,talking "It's the demon, He has returned!" One of the worried village shouted , The villagers whisper amongst themselves. "He want to avenge us!." Another one cried.  
"Quite!" A man shouted at the top of his voice. "I know were all panicking, that the seal is breaking-"  
"Breaking, I think it's broken!" A person interrupted  
"As I was saying." He coughed. "Are People has all ready been though this 5 times, I think we can stop it again!".  
"He going to kill us all!" The villagers started to panic more."Quite!" the man shouted again "I've have no choice but to.." The villagers looked at each other "Kill the demon." The villagers cheered "Kill the demon." They chanted and ran from the scene , trying to find Umi. "There she is!" the villagers chased after her. Umi's heart was pumping and she was finding hard to breathe, Then...Dead end. Umi tried runs back but the villagers caught up with her. "It's over demon!" . Umi legs were shaking, Her fingers were numb, The villages step closer, Umi notice something...one of her fingers was too cold, She look at her hand, To see one of her fingers were black. "Frost bite?" She thought to herself but then she look at the villagers again. One of them stood forwards "Here foxy , foxy , foxy." He held a knife in his hand stepping closer and closer. "Get it over with!" They shouted "OK!" the man grabbed onto Umi and swung his arm. Umi grab his hand and then closed her eyes. There was not a sound, She opened her eyes, Her eyes flew open to see the man life had been drained out of him making him look mummified. He fell backwards and the villagers gave out a scream. "Touch of death!" They screamed. Umi look at her hand to see the black finger had disappeared "T-t-t-touch of death?" she asked herself. "That's it!" One of the villagers shouted, She threw a knife at Umi which cut her arm. Umi grabbed hold of her head, The villagers looked each other , She fell on the floor still holding onto her head. She stopped and she lied still "Is she dead?" They muttered. One of the villagers walked and kicked Umi "She dead." He smiled , He turned around "The Demon is-" Umi woke up and grinned , she grabbed onto the man's head and squeezed it. until the bones gave way and his head exploded with blood flying everywhere, All what Umi was holding was his cold dead brain. The crowded screamed, Umi laughed but it wasn't Umi's normal laugh it was a cold dark laugh "Monster!" a Young girl shouted.  
"I would call myself a monster." her voice was echoing with her voice and a different voice, a deep cold hearted man voice ,she chewing a bit of the brain. "Stop it Niubi!" A man shouted. Umi yawned. "I don't like that name any more." She blinked and her red fox eyes appeared, the crowd stood back grasping onto their weapons. Umi's hair started to go darker and darker and darker until it was black, She then grinned "Call me-" she lifted up her arm up "Cann!" she flicked her hand and the front row of the villagers exploded as blood flew everywhere . The villager's legged it. "Aw, can't we play a game." Umi's voice then faded and the male's voice took over. "I'm starting to like you people." She jumped and landed in front of a running crowd "Boo." The male voice laughed, She grabbed a person and pinned her down. The others ran. Umi bit into her neck and ripped the skin off and the male voice laughed at the women screaming in pain. Umi stood up and pulled the women head off and glared at the head "What you looking at." The male grinned. She smiled and then ran after the other killing them one by one. Going into their houses and kills everyone of them. "Life can't get better than this!" The male shouted. Then a stone hit the side of Umi's head. "Hey, Cann!" Hemac shouted. Umi turned and faced him. "Who are you?" The male growled. "I'm Hemac." Umi clicked her neck. "Nice to meet you I'm Cann!" She took her hand out. "I don't shake, it's a symbol of trust and I don't trust you." Hemac growled.  
"Oh, But you trust Umi though?" He laughed. Hemac grinned "Umi if your listening... I'm the one started the fire...I killed Buka." Umi's eyes turned sharper "Oh, You shouldn't of said that." Umi voice returned but the male still echo. Hemac grinned "Kill me.", Umi looked at Hemac with her red demon eyes and started to match towards Hemac. Hemac closed his eyes. When suddenly Kimiko jump in glowing white. Umi jumped back. "Leave him alone." she growled with a calm female voice echo. Kimiko had 6 glowing white tails and white ears coming from her head,Her hair was white too with hazel eyes fox eyes. "Oh your a demon too." Umi growled.

"I'm the white fox, defeater of darkness." . Umi yawned "That can be rearrange." Then 5 black tails grew from Umi ,black ears and two long horns. "Devil child." Hemac said to himself. "That what they meant when they called Umi devil child." He stared at Umi's horns. "The only demon demon to have horns, The devil massager." He looked at Kimiko. "The White fox, Gimmi , she younger than Cann but she more powerful." Hemac looked at them both "The legend said one must fall, but who?". Umi ran towards Kimiko and Kimiko ran towards Umi, The fight had began, Hit by hit , Punch by punch the two girls, still stand, panting and gasping,Hemac stood still watching. He clench this fist tight "Hey, Umi!" He shouted. Umi looked Hemac with her cold red blood-thirsty eyes. "Buka was an asshole!" Umi growled and faced him with her full body. "What is he doing?" Kimiko thought to her self. "Buka would hated to see you like this!" Umi glared at Hemac crunching her fists. "Your never going to be like us, Your a monster!" She started to walk to him. "Your a fucking bastard!" He shouted louder. Umi started to walk faster. "Go kill yourself!"  
"More like I'm going to kill you." Umi and the male growled. Umi's nails got sharper making look like claws "Everyone hates you!", she lifted her hand and threw her arm towards Hemac chest, "No one will ever love you!" Then Kimiko pushed Hemac out the way and Umi threw her arm into Kimiko's chest and pulled out her heart. Kimiko fell to the ground. "Kimiko!" Hemac shouted . Hemac looked at Umi "You bitch!" Umi grinned and grabbed Hemac by the neck. She lifted him off the floor, "Say Goodbye." she grinned then, she stopped. Looking blank, "Goodbye." She said to herself, Hemac looked at her confuse. Then and image of fire entered Umi's head. "Ah!" she screamed , she dropped Hemac and held her head, "Make it stop!" she screamed. She step back , Hemac looked at "memories...that's her weakness!" Hemac stood up "Remember the time we did the bell test!" Umi screamed with pain "And you got tied to the post!" .  
"Make it stop!" Umi screamed with more pain, she took and other step back. "Remember the time when we first became parters with buka!" Hemac shouted. Umi screamed more. She took more step backward and tried to run but was in to much pain. "Your first word!" Hemac shouted. "Me, Buka and Hemei were there!" Umi screamed "Don't say it!" She screamed she took more steps and was at the edge of the sky village. Hemac grinned "Remember you first word, you were seven years old, Remember?"  
"Yes, It hurts!" She screamed. Hemac walked towards Umi and something in her ear. He then kicked Umi off the edge and she fell into tree's below. Hemac looked back at Kimiko , Hemei was holding her in his arms , crying, Hemac looked around to see blood stains on the walls and no one was around. Hemac,Hemei and Umi were the only sky villagers alive so far. The rest was dead.


	5. Alone

Alone

46 hours past. Umi finally woke, she rubbed her head and looked around "Were am I?" She blinked and looked up to see the village in the air. "Did I fall that high?" She rubbed her head again before standing up. "You quite the girl." a voice said. Umi looked around. "Who there?" Umi asked. A dark figure stood behind the tree. "You don't need to know." The voice replied.

"I saw what you did." The voice continued. Umi stared "Did what?"

"Killed your whole village." Umi's face dropped "So it wasn't a dream,that's means..." Umi thought to herself.

"That means you have no home." The voice grinned, Umi stood back "You read my mind!" She shouted "How did you do that!". The voice laughed "You can do it to." Umi lifted an eyebrow "How?" Umi started to get interested. The voice looked at Umi, his right eye was red with three black dots around his pupil and the were joined together. "I'm an Uchiha,Like you." The voice laughed. "I'm only half Uchiha, and half Ichimigo, I don't think I can do that."Umi frowned. "Don't worry you'll will." The voice walked away leaving Umi alone. After he left, It started to rain heavily. , Umi looked around to see a village in the distant. She ran towards it following the path to the village. When she arrived,Villagers when running trying to get sheltered from the rain, Umi carried on Running , people running into her. She sat down by a abandoned building , still in the rain.

Weeks went by and Umi stayed in her spot, the only time she would leave is when she is looking for food. The rain still carried on ,making half of the village flooded. Umi stood up and walked away from her spot and walked into the market place. Many people were pushing and shoving. Some may drop their money, which others orphans would pick up. She walked to the a store and looked at the food ,she then picked up an apple and then put it down, she looked up at the storekeeper to see he was doing other business with a costumer, She then she picked up an other apple and put it down her top, she picked up some bread and put it down her top. She went to pick up a tomato when it fell and splatter, the storekeeper saw Umi. "Hey, get away from there!" The storekeeper shouted, he picked up a broom, Umi grabbed the food she could get and ran for it the man chased after her for after few stores and then left her running. She ran back to her spot and sat down, Panting. Emptying the food she began too eat, stuffing her face with it. She looked at herself to see bloodstains on her top and shorts. "What have I become...".She chucked the food away, cried in to her knees,then someone threw a blanket at her and when she lifted her head up to see who it was no one was there. Umi quickly wrapped the blanket around her,but still cold and wet. She knew she wasn't going to survive, She put her head on the floor, used the blanket as a quilt and then she fell asleep .

10 months pasted and the rain clouds had disappeared. More people were out shopping and kids playing. Umi slowly opened her eyes and slowly sat up yet again. In front of her were two boys playing football, Umi sat and watch them. They carried on playing until one of them notice Umi was watching. "What you looking at, freak." The boy growled.

"Yer freak, what you looking at?" the other boy said. Umi looked up at them "You." she replied.

"Well don't its freaky." The boy said. One of the boys picked up a stone and threw it at Umi, it hit on the eye. "Ow!" Umi said as tears filled her eyes, the boys laughed. "Aw, did we upset the little girl." the boys laughed. Umi glared coving her eye. The boys threw more stones, missing her and hitting her. "Stop it!" Umi cried. The boys carried on. Umi picked up the blanket and ran off crying. Running into people as she ran past. "leave me alone!" she ran further in the village, until she finely stopped, she sat by a wall and panting, she looked to see if they were following her , they weren't, she laid back on the wall and panted "Stupid boys." She thought to herself as she wiped away her tears. Before long the street that Umi was in became packed with people. Some may stare at Umi and glare, others would laugh but Umi stilled kept still not moving like a stone. The villagers cleared of when the sun was setting. Before long it started to rain again and the moon rose upon the village. The streets light shone upon the houses and Umi where she was sitting. A man walked past Umi and looked down at her, "aren't you cold?" the man asked. Umi nodded, she looked up to see the man,he had grey eyes with rings around his pupils and perching down is nose,he was where a black cloak down to his knees with red clouds on, She looks at him amazed. The man looked both ways to see if anyone was looking. He looks back at Umi. He then sighed and keeled down "Would you like to come home with me?" he reach out his hand to Umi. She looked at the strange looking man for a while and then she smiled and reached out to his hand. The man then helped Umi up. He took off his cloak and put it around Umi

.They then walked off into the mist


	6. Friend

Friend

The man and Umi arrived at a house In the middle of no where. The man walked into the house, Umi followed him staying behind him, grasping onto his top "I'm back!" The man shouted , hoping to get a welcome back. He paused at shouted again louder, "Welcome, back leader-sama!" A blue shark like man poked his head out from one of the doors. "Get everyone in this room I have a surprise." the man commanded.

"Right!" the shark like man Accept and he went into the other rooms. The man Looked back at Umi to see her looking back up at him with her lost confused eyes. The man smiled.

"Got them." The shark like voice returned.

"Good." the man said pleasingly ,as he turned around he saw a group of eight people.

"So what did you want us for leader-sama?" the blonde asked. The man smiled.

"Everyone this is Umi." He moved to the side slightly to show Umi. She looked up at the group as people

"A girl?" the black hair teen questioned

"she an Jinchuuriki ." The man glared at the teen.

"So why isn't she unconscious?." The blue hair women questioned as well. The man gave a warning glare at the group. The group looked at each other confused slightly. The man looked at the girl "Umi could you wait outside for a sec I need to talk to the group." The man asked Umi, She nodded and walked outside closing the door behind her. The man looked at the group.

"Why didn't you knock her out?." the group all questioned him at once. The man sighed. "Well I wasn't going to drag and unconscious child out of the rain village.." . The group looked at each other again and then sighed slightly then they looked back at the man. "We'll try and get her trust and then , we'll take the bijuu out of her and then all done!" the man continued

"What happens if you get attach to the girl." The blue hair women asked lifting an eyebrow or so

the man laughed "Don't be silly Konan you know I don't get attach to anyone but myself." the grouped looked at each other again mumbling and nodding "Fine we'll go alone with your plan, but if you get attach to her were killing her ourselves..." The blue glared, The man walked back to the door and let Umi back in. "Sorry about that." the man apologised. Umi kept quite with shyness

"Right then time to introduce you to the group." smiled the man

"This is Konan." The man pointed at the blue hair and she waved.

"Deidara." He pointed at the blonde with the feminine appearance/

"Itachi." He continued pointing to the Black hair teen with the laugh line down his face

"Sasori." he carried on pointing at the group

"Kisame...Zetsu....Hidan....and Kakuzu." He finished his pointing "And I'm Pein." He then smiled at Umi, but she was to shy to show a sign of happiness. Pein coughed

"Right then,Itachi?" He asked

"Yes sir?" The teen said showing no emotions at all.

"I have a little mission for you..."

"And that is?"

"To look after Umi.."

"What?"

"Umi...the girl"

"I Know that but why?"

"I need to do some 'work'"

"fine whatever..." Itachi sighed. Pein then pushed Umi towards Itachi. The group then split up and walk off to whatever they where doing leaving Umi and Itachi in the room by themselves..

Itachi looked down at Umi giving at an death glare. Umi looked up at Itachi digging her foot into the ground. He then sighed. "Hi I'm Uchiha Itachi....I'll be looking after you today..."

Umi looked at Itachi confused... "Friend?" She shyly said. Itachi looked at Umi Confused

"Er...yer sure..." Umi smiled a little bit...."I...I..I'm u....Uchiha....Umi."

Itachi looked at Umi more warningly "Uchiha...I thought I killed them all..." He thought to himself "So which Village you come from?" He started to question her.

"Sky..." She answered back

"Why have you got bloodstains on you?"

"Erm....I...I....I...I..I kinda...got...a ....little out of hands..."

"Like?"

"Er...I...I killed...my..my..village." Itachi Looked at Umi with more a Death glare but Umi was looking the other way , Digging her foot more into the ground. She stopped and then looked at Itachi. "What's...sharingan?" she asked Itachi. Itachi looked at her and started to walk away "You don't need to know." He muttered as he walked into is room and closed the door leaving Umi alone. She looked around and looked down to the floor "I'm Alone again..."


	7. Father

Father

6 day and 6 night went by. Umi was lying down under the tree grazing into the night sky. Meanwhile in the hideout Pein and his group are having a meeting. "We have to get the bijuu now and get rid of the Jinchuuriki." Demanded Konan. Pein looked at her and sighed "Yes I Know that...but so soon?" Konan looked at Pein confused "Don't tell me you got attach to her?" Asked Konan. Pein shook his head quickly

"No of course not."

"Then why don't we get the Jinchuuriki and take the bijuu out?"

"Too lazy..."

"Whatever Just get the girl and lets do it!"

"Ok..ok..." Pein then walked outside to Umi "Hey Umi!" He shouted, Umi looked at Pein and sat up "Yes?" she replied

"Come here." He shallowly said

"Ok." Umi smiled, she stood up and ran towards Pein, But then tripped over a rock and landed on the hard rocky floor, Tears filled her eyes, Pein sighed and walked over to Umi, She showed her knee which had a huge graze mark, Pein he smiled slightly and keeled down, He tore a bit of his top and wrapped it round Umi's leg and smiled at her. Umi looked at him and smiled back and hugged pein

then whispered in his ear "Thanks Dad." Pein stopped and paused...should he reply back? Or knock her out while he had the chance....no...he smiled back and hugged her tighter "Your welcome...Daughter." Umi smiled and started to cry, Pein pull her away

"What's wrong?" he asked

"I've never had a dad before." She rubbed her tears away, Pein chuckled and smiled "Well you have one now."Umi smiled so much , she hasn't smiled like that in years. Pein then stood up and walked off. "What did you want me for" Umi asked. Pein turned around and smiled

"It doesn't matter." he then carried on walking. Umi smiled and went back lying under the tree. Pein walked back inside to see Konan was waiting "So where is she?" She asked very impatient, Pein sighed "I couldn't do it..." He admitted. Konan raised an eyebrow "So do I have to kill her?" She sighed. Pein shook his head

"Don't kill her..."

"Why not?"

"Because she thinks I'm her dad."

"Her what?!"

"Dad...she called me dad just before...I couldn't do it then..."

"So...you like Father and Daughter now?"

"I guess so..."

Konan sighed and then smiled "I guess one less jinchuuriki won't hurt." , Pein smiled back at her.

"Well it looks like you have a 'Daughter' to look after, Congratulations your a dad." Laughed Konan and Pein laughed as well. Konan patted Pein on the back, "I'll go tell the rest about the 'good news'" She then walked off, Leaving Pein in the room by himself "What to do now.." He thought to himself, He looked back at Umi and gave a small grin, He then disappeared,

A few minutes went by and Pein arrived back, He then poked his head outside and called Umi, She looked at him and smiled and ran over to him. "I have a surprise." He smiled. Umi smiled as well. "What is it?" she followed pein into the room, Pein handed her a bag, "Seeming your clothes are covered in bloodstains I got new ones." He smiled. Umi looked up at Pein and gave him a huge hug and ran into the bathroom the get change. Moments later she came out in a Black silk sleeveless top, Black Shorts , Fishnets from her elbow to her wrist and Black ninja shoes, She smiled at Pein and ran over to him and hugged him more "Thanks."

"Your welcome." Pein, Also you have your own room, next to Itachi's , Umi smiled more and ran into the room , Jumped with Joy "YAY!" she shouted as she ran to her new bed , she lay down in it

with the silky quilt rubbing against her soft pale skin. "Your other clothes are in your draws." Pein added. Umi jumped up and looked into the draws to see pants in one draws, Tops in another, Pyjamas in another and Underwear in another. Umi jumped again and again repeatability shouting yay.

That very night Pein tucked Umi into her new bed with her bran new pyjamas on. "Goodnight." He whispers in her ear. Umi yawned and closed her eyes. "Goodnight." She replied tiredly. Pein smiled and gently kissed her on her forehead to wish her a silent night , He then got up and turned off the light and closed the door. Outside of the door, Pein smiled and held his chest where his heart lay, the feeling he never had before. The feeling that the world is meant to have, love and Happiness. He poked his head though the door and whispered.

"I promise I won't let anything happen to you, my little angel." He smiled and then closed the door again. Umi opened her eyes and smiled, Looking up at the night sky though the window, she whispered a thanks "Thank you,Buka." and then closes her eyes once more and enter a world of her own.


	8. Brat

Brat

One Month later after Pein's and Umi's 'Best Day ever' It was time for Umi to Train but Pein is Too busy to help her. "Please dad!" She begged Pein. "Just one justu!" she continued her begging.

"Sorry Umi, too much paper work, Maybe next time." He sadly said, Patting Umi on her head. "But I ask Itachi to train you while I work, is that ok?." He asked nicely. Umi frowned and rolled her eyes "Sure.".

"Good girl." Pein pleasantly said petting her on the head and then walking off into his office, Umi sighed and walked outside to see Itachi waiting for her. "Hello Umi." He glared at her.  
"Hello Itachi." She glared back.

"Fancy seeing, you here." Itachi frowned, Umi didn't answer him and walk towards him.

"Today I'll will be teaching you, Fire ball no justu." He rolled his eyes, still showing no emotions.

"What does it come out of your ass?" Umi grinned. Itachi looked at her and gave her a warning glare. "No, It's comes from your mouth and is very hard to do." He added still glaring.

"Right...come on we haven't got all day, so stop standing there like a headless ninja and lets do it!" Umi said very impatient and annoyed.

Itachi frowned "We have to see what element you are first , so don't rush yourself."

Umi frowned as well "I'm water,Fire and Wind."

"Three?, ok...seeming your fire I'm guessing you can do the justu..."

"Well come on show me!"

"ok sorry...bitch". Umi gave Itachi warning glare as well. Itachi took a deep breath in and did Serpent,Ram,Monkey,Boar,Horse and Tiger as his hand sign then he made on O shape around is mouth before shouting "Katon, Goukakyuu No Jutsu!" a huge ball of fire appeared and rolled for a few miles before it disappeared out of thin air.

Umi stood there looking bored. "Is that it? My Gran-Gran could do better than that."

"Lets see you do it." Growled Itachi.

"My pleasure" Umi grinned, she then step forward. Serpent,Ram,Monkey,Boar,Horse,Tiger. Then she shouted "KATON!, GOUKAKYUU NO JUSTU!" Another fire ball appeared a bit bigger than Itachi rolled for a mile before disappearing. Itachi stood there still.

"Ha!" Umi shouted "I was better than you!" she laughed.

"Nope." Itachi frowned. "You cheated."

"How did I cheat?!?"

"You've learnt it before."

"This is my first time!"

"Cheater."

"I'M NOT!"

"You used your bijuu."

"NO I DIDN'T!"

"Yes you did...cheater."

"NO I DIDN'T!"

"Yes you did." They continued to ague, Until Umi picked up a small stone and chucked it at Itachi

"Hey that could of poked my eye out cheater..."

"I'm not a cheater!." she threw another one. "Stop it.." Itachi said getting annoyed. Umi threw another stone. Itachi then lifted two of his fingers poking Umi on the fore head making her loose her balance and fall over "You Lack Brains..." Itachi frowned. Umi stood up and pushed Itachi, "Don't touch me..." He growled. Umi glared and spat on his shoes. Itachi glared more. "You didn't just spat on my shoe...."

"Yep I did what you going to do about it!"

"This..." Itachi then grabbed Umi and tried and rope to her foot and tried her to a tree branch hanger her upside down. "Is that It?!" Laughed Umi.

"Nope." Itachi continued and he then did hand signs and a bowl of slugs,snails,worms and maggots appear "EW!" Umi screamed.

"And to make this more fun." Itachi added he lit the rope slowly burning it. "EW!" Umi screamed more waving her arms about. "GET ME DOWN!!!" she shouted with rage.

"If I let you down you'll fall into them...but your going to anyway"

He frowned. "That's for spitting on my shoe, if you don't give me respect I won't give you any."

"I HATE YOU!!!" Umi screamed

"glad you can share you feelings..." Itachi said still showing no emotions.

"DAD!!!!!!!!" Umi screamed. Pein walked outside to see what was the matter "What the hell!?" He said to himself, too see Umi hanging upside down by a rope, "Oh hi, leader-sama." Itachi said pretending to ignore Umi and what was happening. "What's going on?!" Pein question.

"What?"

"This?!"

"What?"

"This?!" Pein pointed at Umi. "I can't see anything.." Then the rope broke and Umi feeling to the smiley creatures squishing them, "Oh now I see it." Itachi looked the other way whistling. Pein sighed and helped Umi out. "That's coming out of your pay check." Glared Pein,

"Hm..." Itachi mumbled not taking any notice. "Go get a shower and get change Umi." Pein said, and Umi Glared at Itachi and walked off, Pein walked off after Umi, Without anyone look Itachi grinned and laughed slightly "Brat."


	9. One plus one equals evelen

1+1=11?

The next day,Umi dragged herself out of bed and yawned "Ah shit...more training with Itachi." She thought to herself. She quickly got changed and walked out to see Itachi waiting for her. "Good morning, Brat." Itachi said. Umi frowned then stood in front of him "What we learning today?" Umi hissed. "Where going to activate your sharingan..." Itachi glared. "Er...hello?" Umi said as she waved her hand in his face "I'm only half Uchiha!" She frowned. Itachi frowned more "You may be half but you still have Uchiha blood in you is very unlikely that you will activate both your blood inheritance limits but we'll have to see." Umi lifted an eyebrow. Itachi sighed "Does your clan have a blood inheritance limit?" Umi looked confused.

"Kekkei Genkai?" He asked. Umi shook her head. Itachi sighed and pulled out a write board and pen from the back pack behind hind him and wrote 'Kekkei Genkai' he turned the board around and showed it to Umi "Do you know what that says?" He frowned "Pfft yer." She nervously laughed. Itachi rose an eyebrow "What does it say?" Umi squinted her eyes  
"Ke....Ke.......Keshi...ke." She struggled. Itachi eyebrows rose higher as Umi continued to read. "Keshi...kemi...kekeshi..." she continued. Itachi put the board down. "Do you need glasses?" He asked with his eyebrows still risen

"No of course not!" Umi shouted. Itachi frowned.  
"Then why couldn't you read it?"

"Er...." Umi said struggling for words. Itachi rose another eyebrow. "Brat?" He said with a annoyed tone. "Ok ok!" She shouted at him. "I can't read,I can't count, I can't spell there I said it." She said as she folded both arms and squinted her eyes. Itachi kept quite for a few seconds. "You can't read...Count...or spell?" Umi glared at him "Go ahead and laugh, like the other kids did."

"I'm not going to laugh..."

"Then what you going to do?" Umi asked. Itachi sighed "I'm going to teach you." Umi turned to Itachi "It won't work the teachers tried and they gave up." Itachi frowned. "Well I'm not going to give up." Umi looked up at him and smiled.

Inside the hideout Itachi walks up to a member hiding his face behind a lollipop looking mask. "Hey Tobi?" He asked. The lollipop face, Tobi turned around and looked at Itachi though the one hole in his mask. "Oh hey Itachi-San!" he cheerfully said. Itachi leaned over to him and whispered something in his ear. Tobi jumped with joy "Sure I'll do that!" Itachi nodded and walked off as Tobi skipped off. Itachi then walked up to Deidara. "Hey Deidara I need a favour." Deidara turned around and frowned. "Depends what it is hm" Itachi rolled his eyes and whispers into Deidara's ears. Deidara glared "No way...hm" He hissed. Itachi lifted an eyebrow. "Come on Deidara."

"Nope!"  
"I'll get you a packed of clay."

"Make that two packets of clay and new clips hm."

"Fine whatever.." Itachi sighed. Deidara grinned and walked off. Itachi then moved on to the other member hiding behind a mouth mask  
"Hey Kakuzu!" Itachi greeted.  
Kakuzu glared "What do you want." He hissed.  
"Can you do me a favour?" Kakuzu Grinned under his mask. "Does it involve...Money?" He sniggered, Itachi rolled his eyes and sighed. "Yes..." Kakuzu Grinned more "What is it then?" Itachi whispered in his ears, "Sure I'll do that!" He laughed "60 yin." He grinned more, Itachi hissed "Fine.." he said as he search though his pockets and gave Kakuzu the 60 yin, Kakuzu grinned and walked off. Itachi walked over to Umi's room where Tobi,Deidara and Kakuzu where waiting. Itachi walked in and coughed to get Umi's attention "Meet your teachers brat." Umi looked up at the members while she was sitting on the floor. "Tobi will teach you to count, Deidara will teach you to read and Kakuzu will teach you to spell." Umi nodded. "I'll stay here and watch." He turned to the member. "Tobi you go first, Deidara and Kakuzu I'll call you in when it's your turn, Okay?" The two members nodded and walked off. Itachi walked over to the bed and watch Tobi. "Er right then...I'm Tobi and I'll be teaching you numbers." He nervously said "ok first off what's....one plus one?." he asked Umi, as she struggled to answer "err...eleven?" she answer, "Er no..." Tobi frowned  
"It's two..." Tobi looked up at Itachi, to see Itachi head in hand shaking his head with embarrassment. "'Kay moving on." Cough Tobi to clear his throat  
"Can you count?" He questioned, Umi looked up  
"Kinda." She confessed.

"Show me."

"one,two,three,four,five,seven,six,eight,elven,ten-"

"Ok stop." Tobi said interrupting her counting. "You mixing the numbers around." He frowned "Dick head."He mumbled behind his mask. Umi looked up and glared as she could hear what he said. Tobi looked at her and notice she heard as a huge sweat drop appeared. "Baka." Itachi grunt.

They carried though the night, as it then became dawn. Tobi was lying on the floor , snoring. Itachi was asleep on Umi's bed and Umi was still sitting on the floor arm and legs folding glaring at the sleeping Tobi, She got up and grabbed a mega phone she sat back down and place one end in her mouth and the other over Tobi's ear. She took a deep breathe in before shouting "  
TOBI SEMPAI WAKE UP!!!" This woke both Itachi and Tobi up but Tobi sprung up and glared at Umi "You fucking cunt!" The jumped at Umi but she quickly moved out the way. She then legged it out the room, arms in the air screaming. Tobi followed her before Umi knew it he caught up with her. He pinned her to floor, as she wiggled Tobi moved his mask slightly to the side to  
"FUCK!" Umi shouted as she knew what he was going to do.  
"Gomennasai!" She shouted again. "Oh so you know what I'm going to do?" Grinned Tobi with his mouth full of saliva. Umi nodded, as this was the same trick Taia used to do to her. "Oh well." Grinned Tobi. The hideout was silent until a spitting noise followed by Umi's 'Ew'.

Umi entered back into the room where Itachi was waiting, He looked up to see tissues in one of Umi's ears , Her frowning and Tobi leaning one arm on her hair. Itachi blinked "I don't wanna know."


	10. Art is a peice of crap

Art is a piece of crap

The following Day, Tobi finally completed counting, he left her to work out sums and other stuff, next was Deidara. He slowly entered the room. "Hello I'm Deidara I'll be teaching you how to read." he stood still as Umi watched him, making a fool of himself. Deidara grew a sweat drop. He then started to look around and frowned "Looks like you got the pedo's room." He laughed "Huh?" Umi questioned, Itachi then notice what he said and grabbed the nearest object, which in his case was a lamp and chucked it at Deidara, he saw the object flying towards and duck revealing his mouths on his palm, "Wow!" Screech Umi has she grabbed his wrist to take a closer look, Deidara slipped his hand out of Umi's grip and frowned "Do you mind hmm?" He grunt as Umi scratch her head, "Why do you have mouths on your hands?" She began to ask Deidara "Because I need them for art! Hmm" He glared at Umi, As she a 'O' shape with her lips with one eyebrow up and one down, Her face was confused and smiled "Art is boring." Deidara looked and glared "Are you an Uchiha hmm?" He glared. "Yer....and?" She glared back. Deidara looked and shrugged "It's just Uchiha's don't see my work of art." He frowned at Umi. Umi lifted up an eyebrow "Well I haven't seen your art." She frowned as well. Deidara grunt and put his hand in a pouch and pulled out some clay, Umi watched every move, He then put the clay into the mouths on his palm and squashed it and when he opened his hand, as a bird made of clay was made and it flew around the room. Itachi frowned "If that bird explodes, your dead." he glared. Umi watched the bird fly around. "Wow!" she squealed. "It's crap." Itachi frowned. Deidara glared whispering a word, the bird sightly exploded. Crumbling into ashes upon Itachi's head, He glared at Deidara but stay where he was showing a stress mark on his head. Umi looked and giggled, Deidara grinned "As you can see." He bragged "My art is a-" His famous words was interrupted with Umi's laugh as she spoke. "Piece of crap!" Deidara grin dropped as he stared at Umi as she laughed, not knowing what 'crap' is as she only copied Itachi's fowl words. Deidara frowned as he wrote on the board behind him and cough. He'd written 'こんにちは ' Umi looked as her eyebrow rose. Deidara frowned "Oh come on you must know what that says hm!" He grunt in a high tone. In fact Umi didn't know anything about reading,writing and counting, It was because their family where quite poor trying to keep up with the bills, Her mother was single with the lost of her father killed by one of the nine tails of the demon fox. Makime could only allow, Taia and Mokuba to go to learning school at first. Leaving Umi at home bored, the Ichimigo clan looked down on Umi treating her differently, she also had a speaking difficulty and didn't say her first word until she was 7 she was expected into the sky village ninja school with out knowing how to count,write or read. She passed the exams by getting the answers and trying to copy the words. Makime only cared about Mokuba and Taia the most though she did give some attention to Umi when Mokuba was round trying not to show a bad example, but when Mokuba wasn't round, Umi would be hit and kicked by her mother or Taia, Umi lived a hard childhood. This was Umi's only chance to learn. She looked closely at the word in front of her and gave a guess "Hello?" She said. Deidara looked and smiled "Yes." He sighed,ticking the word, Umi grinned and Deidara wrote again.' どうもありがとう ' Umi looked and looked until her face looked like she ate a lemon. "Goodbye?" She took a guess, Deidara shook his head. "Try again hm." He said in a soft tone trying not to loose his tempter. "Hello?" She took a guess again, Deidara face palm himself he pointed to the words above "That says hello." He corrected her.

"thank you?" she guess again. Deidara rolled his eyes and nodded "Yes." Umi smiled and clapped her hands fast as he ticked the word off. 'おやすみなさい' He wrote once more. "Goodnight?" She asked, Deidara smiled "Good guess hm." He said as he ticked the word off. Though the night he wrote more and more words as Umi guessed and guessed, reading what was on the board. Deidara thought it was time to hand her a baby book. She held it and began to read. "T-t-the...b-b-b-b-bunny c-cr-cr-crossed t-th-the road, h-hope—hoping-". "Hopping." Deidara corrected her. "Hopping to-w-w-w-ward her f-f-f-f-f-fr-fr-friend." She smiled as she finished the paged and turned over to read the next. Deidara looked at Itachi and grinned as Itachi replied rolling his eyes. "Happy to see her friend." Umi said without a stutter. "She wig-wiggled her tail h-h-h-h-h-happy-happy-lee-happily." Umi smiled again as she again too turn the pages though the night by the end Umi was fast asleep on the floor drooling on one of the books, she'd read 4 baby books and has started on a older kid book. Itachi picked up Umi and tucked her into the bed, Behind him stood Deidara holding a hand out. Itachi frowned as he reached into his pocket and gave 2 packed of clay and a box of clips, Deidara grinned and walked off "Tobi did it for free." Itachi frowned, he looked back on sleeping Umi, Itachi did not smile and walked off closing the door behind him.

As she slept peacefully her dreams began to change 'shape'. Running though the a field of daisy, Young Umi was chasing a butterfly, jumping to catch it ,grasping it in her hand, opening to see what she caught ash flew out of her hands where the butterfly once was, her face looked confused but upset. The grass and the flower began to die, leafs fell off the trees and the area quickly became a wasteland. A black steam laid upon the ground like a fog, Umi turned around and her pupils shrunk to as size of a crumb, A creature with blood red eyes, black poison steam hiding it's true form, Huge horns size about a dragons stood on it's head, five black steam tails behind it, Umi stood still not making a sound or move, not even a breath, Umi couldn't hold her breath any long and sighed, The creature eyes glued to Umi's, it grinned, teeth yellow and now it's mouth pouring with blood, Umi legs began to shake. It carried on sharing and grinning at Umi, "Come closer ,my child." It's deep demonic voice echoed, Umi obeyed and stood closer "Closer." it carried on saying. Umi took a deep breath and another step. Umi now could see it's eyes clear. Red boiling hot eyes, cat like red boiling eyes, holding grudges,hate and anger, It was about 17ft high glaring down at 5ft Umi, She gulped. Blood dripping it front of her the creature lowed his head, "Why are you here." It said, showing it's yellow teeth, "Er....you came here." Umi said. The creature roared, nearly blowing Umi away. "You silly child, I live here..." It hissed. Umi notice who or what this creature was. "Are...are you the five tails?" She questioned. The creature grinned "Yes.".

Umi gulped "So your Niubi.", The creature looked and laughed so loud It made Umi jump and fall over. "Yes.......But." It grinned using one of It's tails to help Umi up and pull her closer. "Call me Cann."

"Okay....Cann." She said pushing him away. "Why are you in my dream?" She frowned. Cann grinned "I am a part of you." He said. Umi frowned. "who are you?"

"I am the five tails demon!." he roared. "I was trapped in you small body, Never to find away out!." Cann hissed. Umi stood and frowned, Cann tails moves swinging over Umi, as Young became the present Umi, "You've grown so fast." He laughed. Umi carried on frown "Do you wonder why people treat you like shit." He questioned her. "Because I'm different?" she replied. Cann grinned "No....". "It's because of me." He smiled. Umi glared. "Why what about you?"

"I am the demon inside of you, I am the demon who started the civil war, I am the demon that made the sky village, I AM THE DEMON WHICH ENDED THE VILLAGE!" Umi heart stopped as something struck her, she couldn't remember how the village got destroyed. She could only remember the man stepping towards her, the rest she forgot...Did this demon take over her. The facts where right, Umi looked down "You destroyed the village..." Umi quietly said ,Cann grinned. "We destroyed the village..." He corrected her. Umi took a deep breath in and then looked up. "Listen demon!" She shouted getting Cann's attention "Your staying in my body, so for now on don't take over me!" Cann looked down at her. "I can't do that." He said. "Why not?" She hissed. "I must take over when your scared,angry or need help, They are the rules I was given.." he frowned, so did Umi. The floor around Umi turned black. "Your times up." Cann grinned. Umi looked at Cann. As she began to sink, her started to panic, was it some kind of sinking sand, any who she tried to pull herself out. Until the floor broke like glass and Umi fell into the black pit, Looking up Cann was no longer creature but a human form, She tried to remember his face but the shadows only shown his eyes and his shape. Umi fell into the black, Bumping her head she woke up on the floor of her bedroom. Standing at the edge of her bed was Tobi and her breakfast. "Err... Bad time?" He laughed slightly. Umi sat up and rubbed her head, "Oh no..." She said rubbing her head. "Bad dream." She laughed as well climbing back onto her bed. "Ok." Tobi said laying the tray on the end of her bed. "Enjoy." He smiled under the mask. Fried eggs, Toast and orange juice laid waiting for her. Umi smiled and Tobi walked out the room, Secretly knowing what Umi dreamed...


End file.
